heromachinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Lone Ranger
The Lone Ranger History Early Life Stevie Hark was a small boy who lived in Goldendale, Washington. Violent since the age of four, the only childhood friends he had were his brother Hammet, and his girlfriend Sara. On his 19th birthday, he walked in on Sara cheating on him with Hammet! Drunk and in a rage, Stevie attacked Hammet, and accidently killed him by impaling him on a deer trophy. Overcome by guilt, grief and anguish, Stevie fled. On the run for years he had many run-ins with the police, S.W.A.T., and even the military! Four years after he left Goldendale, he was confronted by several military agents, who suprisingly, didn't want to capture him, rather, they wanted to recruit him. Stevie agreed, and went through weeks of tough military training, placing in Infantry. Eventually, he made it to Black Ops status, and went on several classified missions. His last black ops mission ended horribly! He and his platoon were sent into Afghanastan to disable a communications tower. However, a bombing run from the U.S.A. Military hit the tower, causing Stevie to lose half his face and his right, but his entire platoon died. Early Super Hero Career After he was interrogated and set free, Stevie blamed himself for all the deaths in that bombing run. He got the tatoo of a bird, each feather representing his platoon members, and the bird itself representing his brother. After that, he wore his tatoo proudly, and never wore a shirt so that it was always visible. One rainy day he was walking down the street, when he saw a mugging. He went to pull the two men off the girl, and beat them severally! The girl was so scared of Stevie's appearance, she fled screaming that he was a demon! Discouraged, Stevie went into seclusion. Heroic Age Years later, Stevie Hark's name became legend, and several heroes tried to follow in his footsteps, helping anyone they could. One day, when the cops had a man surrounded in a bank, apprantly stealing thousands of dollars, Stevie appeared and killed the culprit by shooting him in the head from a nearby rooftop. When the cops shouted out for him to identify himself, Stevie claimed he was no more, that only The Lone Ranger remained. When the Bloody Spades attacked Ground Zero, Lone Ranger was one of the heroes who arrived to fight. A week later, Stevie and Brother Electric get a call from an unknown person telling them to come get a package at the old warehouse downtown. When they arrived they were sealed inside, and confronted by a ghostly figure. The man told them of an ancient evil, The Heromachine, and how it would soon threaten the world again! Leaving with this information, Stevie debates on what to do next. The Storm of the Century Stevie was in his apartment when the storm blew in. He quickly lept into action when the first tornado touched down. Several more touched down right where he was trying to evacuate a school of toddlers. As he made a run for it he noticed a child had tripped and wouldn't get up! He ran over to the kid, and held her tight as the twister picked them up and flung them acrooss the New York sky! Luckily, the were caught by Fido. As Stevie, regained his evacuation duties, the winds picked up to about 110 mph! Cars were flying and making things difficult, along with other debris. Stevie was finishing with the Chrysler Building, when a semi truck came rolling down the street towards the running people! Stevie stepped in front of it, and grabbed it, hoping to stop it. All he succeeded in doing was slowing it down, and breaking both his arms! Luckily, he stopped it long enough for the people to find safety. He collapsed on the street, and barely saw the form of the Chrysler Building come crashing down on him! The body was not found... Powers and Abilities Strictly speaking, Stevie has no superhuman powers. However, he has several heightened abilities learned in the military. ''Heightened Speed: ''Stevie's military training has granted him enhanced speed slightly higher than a normal human. ''Heightened Strength: ''Military training has granted Stevie heightened strength, class 6, able to lift up to 200 lbs easily. ''Heightened Stamina: ''Stevie's muscles produce signifigantly less fatique toxins than a normal humans due to military training. ''Expert Marksman: ''Stevie is an expert sniper and gunslinger, able to hit a target from a little over a mile away. ''Expert Swordsman: ''Stevie is an expert with blades and blunt weapons. He can duel without getting tired for days due to his stamina. ''Psychic Shielding: ''Stevie's military discipline has concreted his mind against psychic probes of any magnitude. He is completely impervious to telepathy. Weaknesses Stevie has the same weaknesses as a normal human, such as hunger, thirst, and mortal wounds. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes